High School Teacher Red?
by Let Your Imagination Run Wild
Summary: The Pokemon characters and masters make up the unruly class in Kanto High School, their favorite Teacher has just been fired and now the Head Teacher hires Pokemon Master Red to teach them! With characters from all over the Pokemon universe games, anime and manga dropping in along with different generation Pokemon, their last high school journey begins here!
1. Chapter 1

These Characters will always be speaking Japanese but I'll just be writing them in English!

The class were especially loud and unruly today since their teacher had just been laid off for reasons unknown, paper balls and aeroplanes flew about the class while they all talked loudly amongst themselves. The balding head teacher walked in and stood at the front of the class, he gulped and wiped some dews of sweat form his brow, this class was known for being outlandish and a tad wild because they believed they were above the other students since they were Pokemon masters... well most of them.

This made the head teacher nervous, he cleared his throat and shouted "Quiet!", the class turned towards him glaring with eyes like daggers, he gulped again, "We have a new teacher coming in for today," he smiled about the good news but the class didn't smile back, he wiped his brow again. "Well please welcome him as you did your last teacher." he finished in a hurry.

The sliding door opened and a figure walked in, a paper ball flew across the class at high speed straight for the teachers head, with incredible speed he caught the ball in his hand, it continued to spin for a few more seconds. The teacher walked to the desk and looked at the class with a smile, Ash sat at the back with his mouth agape "How the hell you'd catch that!" he shouted, the teachers shaggy black hair shined in the sunlight streaming in through the window, he pushed his glasses up with his fingers and looked at Ash with a smile.

His red eyes also shined a little, "Well Ash you see my name's Red, the first Pokemon master ever!" a series of gasps flowed from the class, "That's impossible!" shouted a kid with a red hat and blue jacket. "Ah Hilbert why do you say that?" Red causally asked, Hilbert stood up slamming his hands onto his desk, "Keep it down dumbass!" shouted Wes as he fell back asleep, "You can't be Red because he apparently died facing off against Mewtwo 3 years ago!" Hilbert spat, he looked at him with anger in his eyes.

Red sighed, "Well I almost did ah head teacher you may leave," he smiled at the teacher as he quickly left the room slamming the door, "anyway I almost did die but as you can see I'm fine now." Hilda burst out laughing, "You barely survived against Mewtwo? You suck." she wiped a few tears away and looked at Red. He began laughing which surprised the class, "I almost died protecting my Pikachu, Mewtwo didn't stop attacking after he fainted so I dived on him." he looked at her with a smile, "Now have you ever done such a thing? Thrown your own life on the line for your Pokemon?" he quipped and Hilda sank back into her chair.

"Pika piiiii." Red looked surprised for a second and looked down at the floor, the class couldn't see behind the desk what was there and he reached down to pick up whatever was there. A Pikachu emerged from behind the desk and he placed him on his head, the Pikachu sat atop Reds head with pride as he looked at the class, a scar ran over its left eye and bits of his ears were missing, the Pikachu looked far more mature than others of its species.

However he still looked cute...

Red looked up as the Pikachu peaked over his head, "What are you doing here?" he asked, the Pikachu seemed to be brighter coloured than the other Pikachu the class had seen, it seemed to shine almost, "Kawaiiiiiiii!" Dawn screamed, she looked at the Pikachu with a large smile on her face. May grabbed Dawns jacket and pulled her down onto her seat, "Pika chu piiiiiiii." Red scratched his cheek and shrugged, a frown appeared on the Pikachus face and he sat straight on Reds head with his arms crossed. "Well anyway," Red looked at the class smiling, "Let's get started on learning our English." the entire class growned.

The rest of the day flowed by, Pikachu stayed atop Reds head for the whole day and the class didn't do anything Red asked of them, all they did was stay unruly the whole day, when the school day had ended the class were all going their separate ways disappearing into the crowds of school children. Ash, Misty and Brock were all walking away when they spotted their science teacher Professor Oak, he walked over to them slipping through the crowds, "Why hello Ash how are you three doing?" he said with a friendly smile, "Were kind of annoyed actually, our old teacher was fired so we had to get a new one called Red."

He crossed his arms and pouted, Oak smiled greatly, "Red! He's here? I'd like to see him." he said enthusiastically, Ash looked surprised, "Why?" he wondered aloud, "Because he was the first person I gave a Pokemon to, he is also the strongest Pokemon Master I know of!" he had a twinkle in his eye. Cherry blossoms flitted through the air and to the ground painting the pathway pink, a roar sounded from the sky louder than thunder, the students and Professor Oak looked at the clear blue sky as something jumped from the school roof.

"Well looks like I missed him." Oak shrugged and began walking away, "Have a good day kids." he called over his shoulder, but the trio weren't even listening, they looked at the sky to see Red now out of his suit and tie was wearing black skinny jeans, a red jacket with white sleeves and a black shirt underneath. His Red jacket billowed out behind him as his hair whipped around his face, he sat cross-legged atop a large Charizard marked with scars from battles long ago, Pikachu sat atop his head wearing his signature red and white hat while Mewtwo flew along side the Charizard...

The Charizard blew fire into the air with a mighty roar as they flew off towards the horizon...

-

It's a short first chapter but they will get longer, I was just "testing the water" first to see if anyone would like this series to continue!


	2. The journey begins

Next morning Wes climbed the stairway of Kanto High School to its rooftop, he checked his watch and saw it read 7:30am, "Enough time for a nap." he mumbled, throwing open the doors to the roof the sight of his town took his breath away like every morning. It stretched out before him like the a concrete ocean, tin roofs glinted in the morning suns glow and the crisp spring air filled his lungs as he breathed deep, the sky was bathed in a mixture of orange blue, his hair flitted around in the breeze.

He walked onto the rooftop and spotted his new teacher Red looking out at the town with a far off look in his eyes, he just had his skinny jeans on so Wes could see the scars he got fighting not just with, but for his Pokemon, the sacrifices he has made to his body became dreadfully aware to Wes and he gulped suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Wes couldn't keep down a yawn and Red snapped out of his trance like state, he looked at Wes and smiled, cleared his throat and said "Good morning Wes... You always this early?" he put the black long sleeve shirt that was tucked into the waistband of his jeans and sat down.

Wes went and sat next to him, "Yeah I usually try and get a nap in before school, why no suit today?" he casually slipped in, Red smiled "I have a school trip planned for today." he seemed proud of whatever he had planned and before Wes could ask what, Reds Charizard landed before the duo, a shoulder bag in his mouth and a Pikachu atop his head. Red stood up and bowed to the Charizard, "Why thank you." he smiled and stroked his snout, sitting back down the Charizard flopped down next to him and Pikachu got onto Reds head, he pulled his hat form the bag and put it on his Pikachus head.

Red smiled to himself, "You always have that hat with you?" Wes wondered aloud, Red nodded, "Yeah... a git from my father years ago." Wes got the impression this was private territory so he laid back and finally got to napping.

Ashs' alarm clock blared out its' high pitched ring making him shoot up right in bed, looking at the clock it read 8:33am, "Holy crap I'm guna be late!" he shouted and jumped out of bed, Brock and Misty sat outside his house, Brock fed his Geodude while Misty text Dawn. Lucas left his house munching on some toast and shouted through the front door, "Dawn for god sake hurry up!", "Coming." she replied she appeared at the bottom of the stairs on her phone, "Hurry up my god." Lucas shouted and began walking to school.

They both looked up at the sky and smiled feeling the warm breeze on their faces, Hilbert and Hilda were speeding down a steep hill on their bicycles, the rising sun to their left, their hair whipping behind them. Hildas phone beeped in her back pocket, she checked and saw the text from Dawn and burst out laughing almost making her fall off her bike, "Oh shit it's true so true..." she said as she wiped a tear away quickly. Hilbert raised and eyebrow but decided he probably didn't want to know and kept his mouth shut, Hilda flew past him "Keep up dumbass!" she yelled over her shoulder, Hilbert yawned, "I can't be arsed to catch her, friggin' moron." he muttered to himself.

Brendan was giving May a piggy-back ride to school since she enjoys it so much, she hugged him tight around his neck and sighed, "I love this." she whispered, "What, me being your slave?" he quipped, she hit him lightly on the chest and she smiled when he chuckled, "No, your heart beat..." she whispered again. Brendan smiled, "I love you May, did I ever tell you that?" May chuckled this time, "Yeah... everyday, you know I love you so I don't say it nearly as much.".

"Heh, I know but I just wana scream it from my lungs, I LOVE YOU M-" May clamped her hands over his mouth and he kept shouting into her hands, a pink blush coloured her cheeks, "Don't you dare." she laughed shyly. Her phone beeped and she pulled it from her waist bag, opening the text she received from Hilda, Brendan barked a laugh as May text her back, Brendans eye-brows shot up.

"Wow really? How old is he now like what, 29? 31? And you girls still fancy him?" May nodded and Brendan nodded with her, "Wow..." he mumbled, they didn't notice the Mewtwo flying overhead.

The Cicadas began chirping as Pidgeys flew across the vast brilliant sapphire sky, Ethan zipped up his shorts and came out form behind the bushes, Lyra sighed, "Seriously you're a nuisance." and she started of towards school Ethan in tow, "Well if you hadn't rushed me I would've peed at home!" he shot back. "Don't blame me, moron." she whispered the last part to herself, "Race you!" Ethan shouted and began racing off towards school, "Oh I am not losing to you in anything!" Lyra shouted and charged after him.

A limo pulled up outside of the school, which wasn't unusual to the students at all, Red leaned against the railings on the rooftop looking at the students below, Kyouhei and Mei exited the limo and made their way towards the front door, Hilbert and Hilda skidded around the corner of the street and into the school courtyard narrowly missing them, but all 4 of them didn't seem fazed.

Red scratched his cheek, _Yeah they may be Pokemon Masters but... they've seen enough danger that any normal danger doesn't faze them. It's kind of sad really, the fact that they won't experience particularly normal lives because of their accomplishments. _Red thought to himself, he sighed and looked up. A green leaf flitted through the air and he reached out and caught it, he gulped, "I miss you Leaf..." he kissed the tip of his index and middle finger, pressed them to the leaf and threw it back out into the breeze.

A yawn behind him made him turn around, Wes had sat up and was rubbing his eyes, he clicked his fingers and looked at Red, "Well is the day starting?" Red smiled and nodded, he wore his hat backwards with his long sleeve shirt, black skinnies and red trainers. Charizard flew off with Pikachu and Red began walking towards the stairs, Wes following him close behind, Red smiled to himself "Brother, my brooother." he sang to himself as he began his teaching career officially.

* * *

Alright the characters ages are in between 17-18. Red is aged 29... so yeah. XD.

Ash, Brock, Wes, Brendan and May - No brothers/sisters.  
Misty - 3 sisters, Daisy, Violet and Lily.  
Lucas and Dawn - Brother and sister.  
Hilbert and Hilda - Brother and sister.  
Brendan and May - In a relationship.  
Ethan and Lyra - Brother and sister.  
Kyouhei and Mei - Brother and sister. (These are the brand new characters for Black 2 and White 2!)

Oh and only true Pokemon fans will be able to tell me the song Red sings at the end and where it's from!


	3. TEAM PLASMA?

"Alright class it's Friday which means that it's gym day!" Red said with enthusiasm as he turned away from the blackboard, the class just glared at him, "Geez what is your guys problem? Anyway I thought instead of giving ourselves a workout we'll give our Pokemon a workout." he beamed at his idea but the teens seemed confused. Red facepalmed, "Meaning we'll be going into the forest outside the town and having Pokemon battles..."realisation dawned on their faces and Ash jumped into the air, "Allllllright time to show who's boss!" he yelled, "SHUT UP!" Wes and Hilbert shouted at the same time.

Wes went back to sleep and Hilbert glared daggers at Ash as he flopped back into his chair, Red just stood with an uneasy smile, "Okay, well I'll meet you outside the front gate in 10 minutes I just need to make a call." he turned on his Xtransceiver and left the room. Once the door slid shut the class came alive, "This should be good, I haven't battled anyone good in a long time." Brendan said first, the class broke into different conversations on the subject.

Pinching the bridge of her nose Mei stood and moved towards the door, Kyouhei grabbed her wrist lightly, "You okay?" he asked worried, she gave him a reassuring smile, "Just a headache, I'm going to the roof." she pulled her wrist from him and left the room. Kyouhei clicked his fingers and sat back in his chair, Wes snored to his left.

Mei stepped out on the roof and moaned from the pain in her head, she was born with a problem none of the doctors her family went to could figure out, she'd get wild migraines that make her suffer and sometimes scream with pain. She willed the tears away and she tried to bear with the pain, she heard talking and looked to her left, Red stood away from her talking on his Xtransceiver, not wanting to intrude she turned to leave when she caught some of his conversation.

"She still hasn't recovered?...Hm well please call me if her status ever changes." she couldn't tell who he was talking to and went to leave but found she was rooted to her spot, a female voice replied "Red, it's highly probable that she will never wake up, please, just move on." and with that the call went to static. She heard him gulp heavily and when he sighed he seemed like the world was on his shoulders, Mei knew how he felt, gulping she left the stairway and went up to him, she didn't know how he'd react to what she was going to say.

"Sir, this is probably a bit to far forward but... if you need to talk to someone then please call my Xtransceiver..." she put a slip of paper with her communication code into his back pocket and turned to leave, when she made it to the stairs, she heard him whisper "Thank you...". Mei smiled to herself and winced when her head flared with pain again, the rest of the class were standing outside the front gate watching cars roll by, Pokemon flew overhead and some scurried through the bushes on the opposite side of the road to them. Hilbert was squatting down looking at the sky when something fell down, the class spun round when they heard him yell, he had white goo sliding down his face.

Hilda broke out laughing and the class ensued when they realized what happened, "You... got... shit on your face!" Hilda finally managed to get out from bursts of laughter. "Fucking Pidgeys..." Hilbert began muttering, Kyouhei handed him a handkerchief. After wiping it from his face he saw Red walking with Mei, "Finally you guys are here!" he just wanted the moment behind him and turned to walk towards the forest.

Red raised an eye-brow at his class who were wiping away tears of laughter except Kyouhei, he walked straight to Mei and pulled her away from Red with her wrist, Red scratched his cheek, shrugged, moved to the front of the class and started toward the forest. The girls except Mei were at the back of the group, Hilda had her hands linked behind her head and was staring at Reds back, May, Misty and Dawn talked amongst themselves while Lyra argued with Ethan about Red and Mei.

She turned towards Hilda, "Hey so what do you think?", Hilda raised an eye-brow and didn't take her eyes of Red, "About..?" Lyra groaned "Red and Mei!" she exclaimed, Misty shushed her "Don't let him hear you talking about him, Red has got some mystery to him so just be careful." she turned back to May and Dawn. Hilda looked sideways at Lyra who was waiting expectingly for a reply, she sighed, "You give me your theory..." Hilda didn't really care but she knew Lyra wouldn't give this up.

"I think they got up to something!" Hilda shook her head, "Yeah like what?",

"You know, something romantic!" the reply surprised Hilda, she was thinking the reply was going to something sexual, she only then realised how different her mind set was to the other girls. She still thought even the idea of something romantic was ridiculous, but she thought she'd humour her, "Oh and why?" Lyra looked at Meis' back, "Because Mei keeps on staring at him.".

Hilda looked at Mei and saw her sneak a peek at Red, now she thought something happened but she wasn't going to jump to conclusions, she just shrugged and Lyra rolled her eyes and went back to arguing with Ethan. The class stopped walking suddenly, they were stood on the beginning of the forest trail, Red righted his shoulder bag, "Right class follow me!" Red seemed pleased with his idea and so did the class but they would never tell him so.

An hour later and they were still on the trail Red had disappeared but he just told them to follow the trail, "Where the bloody hell are we going!" Hilbert moaned for the hundredth time, "Oh shut up shit face." Hilda quipped something that angered Hilbert, they stopped walking and looked around, the emerald forest was rife with life, leaves flitted through the air, Pokemon conversed with one another and all seemed peaceful. They heard a galloping coming from in front, something large was coming in from over the hill, the Masters and Trainers readied themselves for anything when something large and orange bounded over the hill towards them, it skidded to a halt just in front of Kyouhei and Mei.

Red was sat atop a large Arcanine, larger than the rest and bore scars around it's muzzle and around it's eyes. "Jesus you guys are slow, hurry up chop chop!" and with that Red turned his Arcanine and they sped away. The class ran after him and came to a huge green field, the sun beat down on the blanket of emeralds and some Pokemon were sat around the centre of the field, Red was stood in front of them.

They walked up to Red and saw the Pokemon behind him, Charizard sat looking as though he was deep in thought, Arcanine lay on his back bathing in the sun while Pikachu lay on Arcanines stomach also bathing in the sun. Dawn yelled "Kawaaaaaiiii." and ran past Red and straight to Pikachu, Red raised an eye-brow but just shrugged. "Anyway there is four fields surrounding this on, one north-west another north-east another one is east and one to the west, now I sugge-" he was cut off by Dawn talking to Pikachu telling how cute he looked and whether or not he was a boy or girl.

Lucas raised and eye-brow and looked past Red ant Dawn, Red cleared his throat and continued, "Yeah anyway I'm going to split you into groups and assign you to a field, the teams will be me and Hilda, Brendan, Dawn and Ash, Misty, Hilbert and Brock, Kyouhei, Mei and May and the last team is Lyra,Ethan, Wes and Lucas."

Red began to tell them which field they would be using as they got into their respective groups, the girls kept on giving Hilda sideways glances which irritated her, she knew they were thinking stupid thoughts again. The groups went their respective ways, Red and Hilda went to the field in the west, once they were in the forest Hilda went next to Red and spoke up, "So tell me why just me?" Red smiled "Because you are the strongest trainer in the class and therefore the only one to be able to take me on." Hilda stopped in her tracks and looked at him confused as he walked away. She shook her head and ran after him.

They crossed a bridge over a river and made it to the field, it was identical to the last field, standing at opposite sides from each other Red turned his hat backwards and smiled, "Ready?" Hilda smile back and clicked her knuckles, "You bet!" _I'll show you I'm even stronger than you! Pokemon Master Red_. She moved her legs apart and took a Pokeball from her bag, _This'll throw him off guard she thought to herself. _She threw her Pokeball and shouted "GO ZEKROM!" the ball opened and the huge legendary black dragon emerged into the field with a monstrous roar.

It rose above the trees around them and they shifted around him as the ground shook with his steps, his eyes glinted in the sunlight, sounds of battle could be heard from the other fields as Pokemon fought one another. Red stood un-fazed by it's shear size, he was actually smiling which surprised Hilda "I CHOOSE YOU RAYQUAZA!" Hildas eyes went wide as the huge green dragon flew down from the sky and down onto the field, leaves flew all around them and the wind quickened.

"You ready?" Red smiled when Hilda smiled at him, the others all turned and saw the huge beast over the trees, when they spotted them their jaws dropped, "ZEKROM USE CRUNCH!" the huge dragon flew across the ground with incredible speed its mouth wide, the sound deafening, Red smirked, "RAYQUAZA USE EXTREME SPEED!" the emerald dragon disappeared leaving a slight mirage of it self behind, an incredible roar came from behind Zekrom, it turned its head and Rayquazas tail smashed the dragon in the face with a huge boom, the soundwave blowing the trees around them into a frenzy.

A raindrop hit Red on his head and he looked towards the sky, black clouds began to appear overhead, but Red just shrugged, Zekrom was knocked into the air and Rayquaza flew after it continuing the onslaught of tail whips each hit had the same power behind it. "ZEKROM! DRAGON BREATH!" the black dragon dodged a tail whip and opened it's mouth, a sapphire ball of fire burst to life in its mouth, it then was fired at Rayquaza air blasted away and blew Reds hat off he turned to grab it but just missed "Argh shit!" he swore under his breath.

The beam of flame blasted through the sky towards Rayquaza, Red turned and shouted "HYPER BEAM!" the multi-coloured beam blasted from the emerald dragons mouth and collided with the beam of fire! This caused and explosion of bright light blinding everyone watching, the explosions boom reached the town and even blew peoples hats off, Professor Oak looked outside his class rooms windows when it rattled form the boom and saw the two dragons, "Heh Red what are you up to?".

The explosion had blown both of the dragons to the ground crushing trees and blowing all the leaves off the surrounding trees. There was now a torrent of rain coming down on the two Masters, thunder cracked all around them, "Ah crap I didn't notice the storm." Red put Rayquaza back into his ball, Hilda did the same with Zekrom and they met in the middle of the field, the forest around them had been destroyed and Red feared the bridge was gone to. "Good match Hilda but I think we need to get back to the main field." Hilda nodded her agreement, she kept staring at Red because the rain had now soaked his shirt and she could see the hard muscle beneath, Red pulled his jacket from his bag and gave it to Hilda.

She looked at him quizzically pt it on and ran after him into the forest, Red called for Mewtwo and he came to his side, "I want you to get all the flying Pokemon out of the sky, if they are hit by thunder they're dead, oh and tell Pikachu to run into the forest, if he attracts a thunderbolt then Dawns dead." he ordered, the psychic Pokemon nodded and flew into the air.

The wind picked up and almost knocked the trainers and masters off their feet, Mei looked around at her team, May was lying down as the rain beat down on her, Kyouhei stood by her side, "Kyouhei help May we must get to the middle field!" she ordered. "But-" "Do it!" Kyouhei was cut off by her command and ran to help May, with her arm around his neck they ran for the middle field.

Red and Hilda had made it back to where the bridge was but it was gone and the river had gotten bigger, to big for their Pokemon and their largest Pokemon were to damaged plus would attract the thunderbolts crashing down. "Get back to the field!" Red shouted, Hilda began running back, "Why the field?" she called over her shoulder, "Because you shouldn't stand next to trees in a thunder storm." Red put bluntly.

They had made it back to the field and Red looked at Hilda who was squatting down so she wasn'y hit by thunder, "Anyway of contacting the others!" he had to yell because it was getting harder for them to hear, "No my phones signal is fucked in this weather!" Red went back to thinking and realisation dawned on his face, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out Meis communication code for her Xtransceiver. _Worth a shot! _He thought as he input the code, back in the middle field Meis Xtransceiver began ringing, she looked at it and saw an unknown number, she answered it and a picture of Red popped up.

His black hair whipped his face as it blew around, "Thank god this worked! Where are you!" Red asked, "Where in the middle field the whole class is!".

Red smiled "Good!", Mei turned when Dawn exclaimed, Charizard was shielding everybody he could with his wings while people tried hiding under Arcanine, Mewtwo had landed before Dawn which had surprised her. "Pikachu run into the forest, that's an order from Red!" the Pikachu in Dawns arms nodded and jumped out of her arms to commence his "mission" and ran for the forest, Dawn looked at Mewtwo worriedly.

She gulped and he flew off into the sky to start is next objective, Mei realised Red was shouting at her and she turned back. "What's going on!" he asked worried, "Nothing, Mewtwo just came down and gave some orders to Pikachu!" Red nodded, "Good anyway sit tight I'll find away over the river." he closed the device and looked at Hilda who was staring at something. Red turned and looked into the sky as a huge shadow loomed over head.

Meanwhile back at the school the Headteacher was on the phone to the police telling them about Reds trip into the forest, Oak sat in the chair in front of his desk in his typical Headteacher office, "Tell me Oak, will they be safe?" he sounded worried but Oak guessed it was cause it would look bad on the school. "They'll be fine with Red sir, trust me." he reassured.

Back in field Red and Hilda were staring at the ship in the sky, a large emblem was centred on the front, "Ah crap it's Team Plasma!" Red raised an eye-brow "Who!".

Hilda looked at him "Doesn't matter just know they're bad news!" Red didn't like this and reached into his bag, a door underneath the ship opened and three people jumped out of the bottom of it. They were standing there wearing strange medieval/modern garb, "Give us the Legendary Pokemon White!" the one that looked like the leader shouted. Red took his glasses off as their Pokemon popped out of their Pokeballs. He glared at them, his red eyes looking fierce through the rain, "Hilda get your Pokemon out." he looked at her and she seemed dazed.

"I only ever need Zekram." "Ah shit then get behind me, they move to the centre of the field and Red weighed up who he was against, two grunts, one higher-up with three Houndooms in the field, Red removed his shirt and his trainers, he stood only in his trousers. "Why are you getting naked!" Hilda exclaimed, "Because this isn't a respectful fight between trainers..." he threw three Pokeballs and three Mightyenas appeared in the field, he yelled one command, "ATTACK THEM!" his canine Pokemon charged after the enemies and Red ran after them.

Their Pokemon collided and began tearing each other apart, Red had begun attacking the Plasma Grunts leader while the Grunts converged on him, Hilda was astounded by what he was doing, he head-butted their leader and threw him to the ground, wet mud splashed into the air as thunder boomed overhead, he punched one of the grunts in the face and the other kicked the back of Reds knee forcing him into the ground then they beat him mercilessly. Hilda got up to help him but their leader stood before her, their Pokemon was locked in a fierce and brutal battle, she had no back-up, the leader was caked in mud and his nose bled over his mouth from Reds head-butt.

"Where are you going?" he said menacingly, Hilda threw a punch and he grabbed her fist, he smile deviantly and punched her in the gut knocking the wind out of her, she punched his stomach and he grunted but otherwise didn't do anything. The rain was getting into their eyes as he reached for the Pokeball in her hand, she began screaming insults at him and tried to pull way from him, she kept trying to yank her fist from him put to no avail. He was suddenly thrown through the air and he skidded through the mud, Mewtwo hovered before Hilda, his eyes glowing a bright violet colour, he had kicked the leader in the head, looking back at his master he saw Red now standing, he caught one of the Grunts kicks and twisted his ankle with a sharp crack, the Grunt screamed in pain and fell to the floor.

The other dashed at him and Red kicked his shin, grabbed his vest and head-butted him three times knocking him unconscious, Red dropped him to the ground and turned toward their leader who was getting up shaking his head, Red stormed over and stood before him. He looked up and saw Reds face now one of fury as Thunder clapped behind him, the leader now worried couldn't move, he was frozen in place by Mewtwos psychic powers, the Grunts were also frozen, their Houndooms beaten and lay on the ground. Reds Mightyenas stood over them proudly, the ship zoomed off seeing their ground team had failed.

Red walked over to Hilda and helped her up, he was covered in mud and blood dripped from his forehead, Hilda looked at him worried "Don't worry this isn't my blood." he gave her a smile and she breathed a sigh of relief. They sat down and waited for the Rain to die down, an hour after the battle and the rain had died down to a slight drizzle and the thunder had stopped, helicopters flew into the field, blowing the rain into the two Pokemon Masters.

People emerged from the copters bearing the Kanto Police symbol, they were wearing outfits similar to soldiers only in police blue, Arcanines bound out of one the copters and surrounded the Plasma members and their Pokemon. Mewtwo released them and flew away, the police began to arrest the terrorists, one of them walked up to Red and he stood up, he gave who ever it was a smile and they punched him in the face with a crack.

"Yeah I deserved that." Red muttered, "Three years! Three years I thought you were dead!" the police officer took their helmet off and lime green hair fell down around them, she hugged Red tightly and he just sighed and hugged her back. "Sorry Jenny, I'm back now..."

* * *

Okay readers please Review and please tell me if you're enjoying the story, I probably went to far with this chapter but I just had to, now please tell me if you guys n girls enjoyed it.


	4. Consequences

Okay people these guys are supposed to be an unruly/delinquent class and so far nothing much so now I'll be showing why, plus I wana know if I'm taking this story in a good direction, I always intended this story to go dark! I just don't want to lose readers because the story changed so drastically from the 2nd to the 3rd chapter. Anyway let's go in the 4th chapter.

Saturday, 8:00am...

Brendan and May were laying down together on the sofa of Mays' living room, they were watching a news channel that was detailing the events of the day before, a picture of the Team Plasma Grunts appeared on screen, their faces bruised from their conflict with Red. May sat up, "Holy crap, did that really happen? I mean will all saw the ship but I didn't think Red was a hero!" she exclaimed, Brendan chuckled, she laid back into him and focused on the T.V a knock at the door startled them, "Get the door mum!" May shouted.

The footsteps of her mother could be heard descending the stairs, "I'm not your bloody slave." her mum quipped, they heard the door open a few words exchanged before Hilda walked into the room, Mays' mum going back up the stairs. May immediately shot up and walked over to her, "Oh my god we just watched what happened are you okay!" Hilda was asking her to calm down while Brendan checked a text on his phone, shoving the phone into his jacket pocket he stood up, walked over to May and kissed her on the cheek.

"I gota go baby but I'll be back later, get well soon Hilda." as he walked away he ignored Mays objections, he caught a look at Hilda and saw that she wasn't even affected from the night before which surprised him, he slammed the door on his way out and looked at the sky, there was no clouds but the sky was grey. As he walked down the empty side street he clicked his knuckles and thought about what Red was doing at that very moment.

Back in Mays' house she was sat with Hilda, who looked a bit guilty, "Whats' the matter?" May grabbed Hildas hand for reassurance, something Hilda wasn't accustomed too, she fidgeted around and looked at May. "Red, well, he was hurt defending me... I feel dirty not saying thanks or anything." she muttered and looked away, May looked as though she was deep in thought, looked at Hilda and smiled.

Hilda leaned backwards with a confused expression the words "The fuck!" escaped her lips, "We can go and say thanks!" Hilda slumped "Well duh but we don't know where he lives!" she exclaimed and May went back to thinking. "Well, Mei does." Hilda raised an eye-brow, "How...?".

"Well when you have someone as a contact on those Xtransceiver things it shows their location!" May beamed with pride and Hilda shrugged, May jumped up still holding Hildas hand and dragged her to the front door, "Let's pay Mei a visit." smiling back at Hilda who looked uncomfortable. Meanwhile Hilbert stood on a pathway underneath the bridge connecting Fuchsia City and Celadon City looking out to the Seaform Islands.

He turned when he heard footsteps behind him, a wicked smile appeared on his face, "Hey Breeendan.", Brendan stopped and stood staring at Hilbert, "What's going on?". Hilbert sighed, "You're so un-trustworthy dude like for real, look some dudes from the Hoenn region want ta battle us." he walked over and slapped him on the back "Okay Brendan?".

Brendan looked at him accusingly, sighed and shrugged, "Fine..." he mumbled. Meanwhile at Meis' house, May and Hilda stood staring at it, "Holy shit." Hilda coughed to disguise her language and walked forward. Meis house wasn't a house, it was a massive mansion surrounded by a golden bar fence, the house looked out of place for the current century but still looked like it belonged, a huge gate opened up to a drive-way that led to the mansion and the girls walked along it.

The sprinklers turned on and coated the grass, Mei paced her bed room thinking about Red, after seeing the news she went immediately to her bed room to think to herself, biting her nails she looked out the window of her posh bed room and saw her classmates walk up the pathway.

Outside the front door Hilda went to push the door bell while May hid behind her but the door opened before she could press the button, Mei stepped out and shut the door behind her giving the two girls only a glimpse of the familys fortune inside. "What may I help you with." she asked quickly, Hilda looked surprised but just shrugged, "I wana know where Red lives." she puffed her chest trying to intimidate Mei.

Mei raised an eye-brow, "What are you a gorilla?", Hildas eye-brow twitched but she said nothing, "Actually I want to see Red myself, so follow me." Mei walked past the girls and they turned to follow. Red sat in his sparse living room, he sat on the tatami mats, his Pikachu sat on his head smoking a Kiseru, a traditional Japanese smoking pipe. He watched the T.V intensely, "Good lord Haruna Yabuki girl you send me crazy." the swimsuit model on his screen pressed her breasts together and he crawled over to the T.V practically drooling.

"Red! You in?" a shout came from the entrance to his house and he knew the voice was Mei, he turned the T.V off and turned his CD player on, he hated silence and Damian "Jr Gong" Marleys Affairs of the heart began playing. The Pikachu jumped down and opened the sliding door to the garden and sat outside with Reds other Pokemon, Red went to the entrance of his house and slid open his door.

The girls looked at Reds bruised face and split lip, Mei smiled at him, "Hello Sir we just wanted to see how you're doing." she said cheerily thinking he might need cheering up, he smiled back and invited them in, the group moved to the living room. The girls looked around, his CD player sat underneath his T.V, a table sat in the middle of the room with a rug attached to it, one picture was in the whole room and was sat on his T.V.

It was of him much younger than he is now with a girl in his arms, she wore a white and red hat with a green tank top, Reds smile in this picture was completely different to the one he gave the girls. He actually looked happy there. Mei found herself bobbing her head slowly to the music, they followed Red into a garden, he had a traditional zen garden with a miniature waterfall into a large pond where his Squirtle swam.

Pikachu sat smoking his pipe while Charizard laid on his back asleep and Mewtwo looked like he was meditating in front of the pond, Red sat down and laid back against his Charizard, "Well girls as you can see I'm fine just some bruises." he flattened his hair back and smiled. Mei sat down in-front of him while Hilda sat next to Pikachu amazed to see a Pokemon smoking and tried to get a drag from him and May waved her hand in-front of Mewtwos face.

"I however am more worried about you Hilda." she turned and looked at him smoking Pikachus pipe, "I've been in fights before so no biggie." she shrugged it off and looked at him with a reassuring smile. Red didn't buy it but didn't press the matter, a Clefairy came into the garden carrying a tray with tea on it, they each took a cup and began too sip at their drink, Red scratched his cheek, "Listen girls I think you should enjoy your weekends, have fun don't think about me and come in Monday bright and early OK?" the girls nodded and stood up to leave but Mei sat back down, "I'll stay a bit longer." Hilda raised an eye-brow wondering why but said nothing. As the girls left their teachers house, Hilda felt a niggling feeling at the back of her mind, she didn't know what it was and that bugged her.

12:00pm

Brendan stood waiting under the bridge with Hilbert when two guys walked towards them, they looked like the usual thugs you see in action films, black knit caps and jackets with dumb looks on their faces. The masters took out their pokeballs out ready for battle, footsteps behind them caused em to turn around, two more came up behind them, "Fucking hell Hilbert, these aren't Pokemon trainers." Brendan whispered to Hilbert, the thugs cracked their knuckles.

"Let's fuck these lil bitches up." the largest one sneered, his accent thick, they raised their fists and the masters did the same, both only got into a few fights on their journeys but they were one-on-one. More footsteps were heard and this time the thugs turned around, a hooded figure in a long blue coat came down the pathway.

The biggest thug walked up to him held a hand up stopping the figure just before him, "Fuck off, this doesn't concern you." he sneered at the figure and the figure just yawned, "How cliché..." he mumbled. Brendan and Hilbert laughed, "Hey Wes." Hilbert waved and he put his hood down his white hair framed his tanned face, Wes scratched the side of his nose, he was just as tall as the thug and stared into his eyes with a smile.

Wes bounced where he stood and licked his lips, "Being a criminal means you need to learn how to fight, so I suggest you fuck off." Wes clicked his neck, the thug spat on the floor, "Get out of my face fuckface!" Wes laughed, "Fuckface, I like that I'll need to remember it next time I'm climbing of your mother.".

Wes smirked at his remark but the thug became angry, he threw a right jab and Wes dodged to the right, he kicked his chin from under the thug so he fell to one knee, spun around and kneed him in the face cracking a nose and slamming him to the floor. Wes looked up from the bloodied thug and at the other thugs, "Let's fight.".

Sunday 5:00am

The sun was just breaking over the horizon, Mei awoke, her eyes blurred for a second before adjusting to the wooden ceiling above, she sat up in the futon and held the sheet up to cover her body, a headache came and hit her hard, she flinched from the pain but smiled because she was happy regardless. Her bare feet padded across the floor and she slide open the door to the living room, the lyrics, "Who do I turn to when things are broken?" drifted into the bedroom, Mei walked into the room and looked at Red.

He stood naked leaning against a wooden beam, the door to the garden was open and the rising sun filtered in lighting the whole room up, his red eyes sparkled in the sunlight, Mei walked over to him and he put his arm around her. He looked down at her and smiled, "Good morning."


	5. A quick update

O.k I know this story has been dead awhile but it's back now, if you wana read the fight that happened in the last chapter then please either PM me or say it in a review and I'll write it as a bonus chapter. Also I have been getting PM'd about the whole Mei/Red now if you wish for me to ret-con and make it someone else then please again PM about that erm I will continue this story soon but seeing as this will be a more adult story I want to say a few things.

1. There will not be any graphic scenes of sexual intercourse within this story, there will be talk of sex and swearing and so forth but I will only imply people have sex.

2. There will be more fights and I will try and make my fights easier to understand, I feel that after reading my own writing even I don't really get what I was trying to write XD.

3. Pokephilia will be mentioned in this story, now it won't happen in the story but it will be in a lesson teached by Red and the class go to Science class and I duno I don't want to spoil it I just think that'll be a funny little thing added in there.

4. Swearing will happen some more BUT I will cut down on it just a bit.

5. Finally I wana thank you guys that have been waiting so long for this to be revived I did come back just for you guys I had a collab going on but my partner I duno dissappeared, but I thought that it's now the best to come to come back to this story I have a lot less work to do and less worries in my life now so I can make a return to Fanfiction. Thanks for your patience with me and I will hopefully live up to expectations! Oh and I will proof read my stuff a lot more I was shocked by how bad it was before.

Anyway again thank you and I will come back very soon.


	6. Personality

I forgot to mention these characters won't look just like they do in the anime or their game, these characters are a lot older than those versions of them especially Wes with the big head and feet character model the guys in my story are a lot more proportioned like they would be in real life. It's probably stupid of me saying this stuff and you guys already probably see them in this way anyway but It's just a side note blah blah on with the story.

* * *

Sunday

Reds eyes widened "Hoooolllllllllyyyyyy shit!" he exclaimed and jumped back, he put some nearby jeans on, "You're up early god damn." he said quickly as his Pikachu laughed at him from the garden "Shut it!" he warned and the Pikachu pulled a face at him, "Listen the sun blinded my a lil I thought you were Leaf, otherwise I wouldn't have put my arm around you honest and I'm sorry!" he said in a rush and he got on his knees and started bowing and saying apologies. Meis "happiness" faded and she realised what was going on, "OH MY GOD!" she screamed and she pulled the quilt up closer to her body, she was frantically looking around for her clothes, Red pointed to a corner of the room an she ran over and started getting changed, Red shielded his eyes, when he heard she had finished getting ready he pulled them away and she looked confused for a bit, she hadn't put her clothes on properly and Red smirked.

"Explain." was all Mei said, "Well yesterday it started to rain remember?" he asked Mei concentrated and saw flash backs of the rain and Red going inside with his Pikachu the other Pokemon stayed out longer, "Yes." she finally said, "Well I went in and you said you wouldn't be far behind so I thought "that's fine" anyway after awhile you didn't come in so I went out and you were lying face down in the grass." he explained further, Mei looked confused "I don't remember that!" she shouted obviously distraught, Red could have done anything to her and he had seen what people could do to each other over his travels and maybe she has but he didn't really think so.

"I think it was one of your Headaches I read about in your school profile, I brought you in and stripped you, your clothes were muddy and wet you could've gotten a serious fever." Mei remembered small glimpses, flashbacks of watching him do this, "I then gave you a painkiller because you began shouting in pain." he looked at her honesty in his eyes.

Mei was still uncomfortable but believed him, "Right well I'ma gooo." she said casually and turned around quickly, Red laughed a little, "I'll see you at school Monday." he shouted as she left his house, he began laughing with his Pikachu, "God damn you sitting there laughing you're making me laugh now." he mumbled, "Well Monday should be fun..." he said uncomfortable with the situation.

Wes looked into his bathroom mirror, his hands planted on the sides of the sink beneath he smiled at himself and saw the blood on his teeth, there were only small marks so he brushed them, when he finished he spat out the tooth paste and it was no longer blue but red with his blood, turning the cold tap on he washed his face with the ice cold water relishing the feeling, looking at himself he saw he had a couple minor bruises on his naked torso but nothing serious though.

He smiled he as his ribs felt a bit sore, "It was a good fight." he mumbled to himself as he turned his light off and went into his bedroom, the suns rays shined through the blinds of his window and onto his messy bedroom Whiskey in the Jar was playing from the stereo on his bedside table and he looked at his clothes and the girls clothes all over his floor.

The girl in his bed began to stir, she was sexy and fun but he didn't care much for her, she was just a friend with some major benefits to him, she sat up in his bed and didn't even bother to cover herself up, Wes found it hard to take his eyes from her body, he smiled at drowsy expression on her face, he liked how her short blonde hair framed her face, he got into the bed with her and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her perfect lips and smiled when she did, "When you gotta get back to your husband?" he casually slipped in, she studied his features, his toned and tanned body, his manly face she was surprised he was only 18.

"Not for awhile, we still have time for a little fun." she said voluptuously and she grabbed his "member", Wes grunted when she grabbed him and he smiled "Alright then baby." he whispered then he kissed her deeply. Across the city Hilda was riding her bike around the forest near her house, she had been doing so for awhile now and noticed the sun coming up, the rain from before turning the dirt into mud that she had splattered all over herself from riding around, sweat dewed on her forehead and some dripped from her nose, her legs ached and she loved the feeling, Pokemon conversed all around her.

She raced around until she made it to the field Red had taken them to on Friday, she got off her bike and sat down her head between her knees she breathed heavily, she needed to regain some energy to get home, she looked up to the sky and saw the sun had pretty much moved into place, the sky now blue instead of orange. She heard a crunch behind her and turned seeing Mewtwo looking around the place.

"Hey!" she shouted at the pokemon, he looked at her and just flew away not caring for her, "Hey you son of a bitch don't be so rude!" she shouted after him, she was angry now, she just wanted to know why he tried killing Red and now he "works" for him, she pulled out her MP3 from her bag and put her earphones in, after selecting GALACOs version of the song ERROR she got on her bike and rode back home feeling rested but still angry. A few hours later in the afternoon the Sun was beaming and the heat was sweltering, Ash, Misty and Brock were on the beach with their Pokemon out of their pokeballs enjoying themselves whilst Daisy, Violet and Lily were already in the water.

After Misty sent a text to the others Dawn had shown up with her brother Lucas, Brendan and May had turned up holding hands, no one questioned him about the bruises it wasn't their place too didn't mean their thought s couldn't wander though. "Where are the others?" asked Misty as everyone got set up, the water was a perfect blue and calm the only waves were quite far out so if anyone wanted to go surfing on a board they have to go quite some distance. Brendan sat down and May laid between his legs and rested on his chest, "Ethan and Lyra are going out for the day apparently and Mei and Kyouhei never turn up to these things." explained Dawn, she sat beside Misty and Lucas went to talk to Brock, Ash was out in the water.

Misty shrugged, "Mei should really get out more it's such a waste staying in all day." mumbled Misty, "Yeah she really... OH MY GOD." exclaimed Dawn and her jaw dropped, along with the other girls, Wes walked down the beach with his swimming trunks on, his body on display, his chiseled chest glistened attracting a lot of female attention, he was muscled but not huge but lean, his hair was wet and smoothed back, they didn't notice Hilbert beside him till they made it to the group. The beach had a lot of people but the Masters were kind of secluded from them, Wes spotted the three sisters and ran for the ocean without even setting up his things.

"Oh my god I've never seen him here or even do swimming at school! Who knew he was like that?" May questioned aloud, Brendan laughed "I'm still here." he smiled, May patted his chest "Yeah you are." was all she said and went back to talking with Misty about Wes whilst Dawn got her Pokemon out, Brendan looked up to Hilbert was just standing there looking out to the ocean, Brendan tapped his knee making him look down at him. "Where's your sis?" he asked, Hilbert shrugged "She wanted to train herself or something I duno shes been weird since that day you know..." he trailed off and shrugged, Brendan let it drop and looked out to the ocean, "Misty, I think Wes has your sisters infatuated with him." he said suddenly.

"What?" asked Misty and she followed Brendans pointing finger with her gaze to see Wes surrounded by the three sisters, Misty huffed stood and shouted "HE'S ONLY 18 YOU COUGARS!" and she sat back down, the sisters moaned and lost interest, on the beach they could just hear Wes saying "Awwww come on babes." as he swam after them. Brendan burst out laughing whilst Hilbert joined Wes in the water. Meanwhile at her house Hilda was doing push ups in her room, she breathed heavily as her body was pouring with sweat, her music blaring in her ears she ignored her phone buzzing on her bed, after a few more push ups she stood up and looked at herself in her mirror, she wore a sports bra and bicycle shorts to see her body more, she was only slightly toned from her journey to being a master.

She felt she had let herself go along with the rest of them, she wasn't fat just didn't have any muscle anymore, she knew she relaxed all she could after her massive journey to were she is and wanted to get back into shape after that bastard grabbed her fist and wasn't even fazed by her punch, she picked up her towel from her bed and wiped the sweat from her face, her chest heaved with her breaths. Hilda had pushed herself harder than she had ever done for awhile now and her body felt like it was punishing her, in her head though she felt really good and smiled, "I'm going to train everyday after school from now on." she said to her smiling reflection in the mirror.

Meanwhile...

Kyouhei knocked on Meis door obviously concerned for her, "What's wrong why not come out?" he asked politely, Mei was face down in her bed her cheeks bright red "No man has ever seen me naked let alone my friggin' teacher." she rubbed her face into her pillow to get his naked image out of her mind, Red sneezed as Pikachu passed him his Kiseru, "Someone speaking about me?" he asked the Pokemon, Pikachu just shrugged, Red took a drag of the Kiseru and blew the smoke into the sky, the sun beat down on him as he laid on his Charizards back, his Pokemon flying around him in the sky, Pikachu flying on Pidgeotto flew by and took his pipe back from Reds mouth, "I feel it's going to get eventful..." mumbled Red as he flew through the sky on his Charizards back.

A mysterious figure was walking along the trail to town and saw the Pokemon flying through the sky, he got to the top of a hill and saw the breathtaking view of the town before him, his hood from his cloak covered his face in shadow, the figures light brown hair stuck out from his hood, a pokeball in his hand. "Found you Red." he said menacingly.

* * *

O.k. so I realize that nothing very story driven has happened yet which is why the first of 4! Story arches will begin next chapter! The first arch will be called "Feeling Blue?" This arch will last 6-7 maybe 8 chapters.

Second arch won't be named but will last maybe only 5 because it's not a serious arch it's more or less down time from what will happen in "Feeling Blue?" erm a lot will happen within it though mainly character driven stuff so I may extend it if I feel the need to.

Third arch also won't be named but it again will be character driven but will have some serious undertone for the story and characters there will be some large battles within same with "Feeling Blue?" I haven't added many battles but I will add more honest, maybe 8-9 chapters.

And the last arch is called "Graduation?" obviously signifying the end of the story will be only be 2 chapters maybe more if I feel it needs to be extended.

And then an epilogue chapter so yeah I have a lot of work to do with this story, I plan on finishing it but I don't know what'll happen down the line, if I fail on something and people lose interest then it may grow stale but I wana see this finished so I may finish it for personal pleasure, but with continued support it will definitely be finished anyway. Thank you so much for waiting for this chapter I hope I didn't disappoint and I hope to see you next chapter have fun and good bye.


End file.
